


Boyfriends It Is Then.

by feelsforsterek



Series: 12 Days of Sterek [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tripped over his own feet at Derek’s nonchalance and he could hear Derek chuckle in front of him. “Fine,” Stiles said as he caught up with Derek so they were walking side by side. “Boyfriends it is then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends It Is Then.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; I remember a gif of two people holding hands and it looked like Sterek but I can't find the gif now, but yeah, that is the prompt.

“Have you ever been to Derek’s house?” Stiles asked Scott as he followed Derek’s directions to the house Derek had been living in for two years now.

“Yeah, he invites me over every Friday, along with everyone else.” Scott admitted and when Stiles looked at him he was playing with the wedding ring on his finger.

“I still can’t believe you got married dude.” Stiles admitted as he turned his attention back on the road. “I’ve been gone two years and you’re already married, it’s bizarre.”

“We didn’t have a big wedding, just family really.” Scott pointed out in hopes it would make Stiles feel better that he missed the wedding ceremony. It was just like Scott, always trying to make others feel better, but it wasn’t like Stiles was sad he missed the wedding. Allison’s dad had recorded the whole thing and Stiles was forced to watch five hours of video footage.

“I got to watch the whole thing anyway though.” Stiles smiled and when Scott looked at Stiles he was smiling too.

When Stiles pulled up to Derek’s – kind of new – house, Stiles was surprised to see it look so ordinary. White picket fences ran all around the garden, the lawn was mowed and the walls of the house were white, the wood around the windows a dark brown, matching the front door. It was all so normal, so innocent.

“Is it weird to say I was expecting a creepy looking mansion in the middle of a deserted forest?” Stiles asked Scott as he pulled onto the drive.

Scott just chuckled at that and patted Stiles on the shoulder. “You and your imagination dude.”

Stiles just shrugged as he climbed out of the car and followed Scott to the front door. It wasn’t a surprise really to have the front door open before you even set your foot on the first step of the porch. Werewolves loved to show off about their hypersensitive hearing. What was a surprise was Stiles being tackled by Erica – who was hiding behind the front door – as soon as he stepped into the house. “Oh my god Erica, human here,” Stiles whined as he lay sprawled across the foyer floor, Erica on top of him.

“Shut up Stillinski, you’ve been gone forever and cat woman missed her batman.” Erica spoke, her mouth so close to his ear. “My batman has packed on some muscle.” Erica noted as she sat up and straddled Stiles, her hands running over his back and around his shoulders.

“Erica, come on. Get off me.” Stiles almost whined as he watched two shoe clad feet stop right in front of his face. Erica was soon lifted off Stiles and he scrambled back onto his feet. “Thanks Derek.” Stiles grinned.

Derek just nodded and put Erica back down as she glared at him, straightening out her jacket. “Go and finish preparing the salad.” He told her as she nodded and walked away. Derek hadn’t took his eyes off Stiles yet and Stiles felt oddly uncomfortable with the way Derek’s eyes raked down and then up Stiles body, as if checking him out. “Creepy looking mansion huh?” Derek asked when his eyes met back with Stiles and it was unusual to see Derek with a smirk on his face.

Stiles felt the heat flood across his skin, but grinned nonetheless. “You’ve got to admit, this is way too normal if you think about where you were living when I was last in Beacon Hills.” Stiles pointed out, “That old railroad depot.”

“I fancied a change.” Derek shrugged as he walked around Stiles to shut the door. “Anyway, you need to fill us in on your adventures.” Derek smiled – another unusual sight to see – resting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and guiding him into the living room.

The inside of the house was even more normal than the outside structure of the house. A flat screen TV was placed on the west wall, a coffee table and two three seater sofa’s facing it. The north wall wasn’t even a wall, just floor to ceiling windows and a patio door that led out into the garden. Then to the right of that was an open kitchen and a large mahogany dining table with ten chairs. Stiles whistled as he took it all in, earning grimaces from every werewolf around him. “This is a nice place.” Stiles admitted as he looked up to Derek. “Who designed it? Erica?” Stiles asked, because there was no way Derek had this much style when it came to interior design.

“I helped too.” Stiles turned to see Lydia walking in behind him, Jackson following her. “If we let Derek design this place it would have looked like a dungeon.” She said, disinterested as always. Lydia was looking as beautiful as ever, and it felt good to be able to watch her fall into the sofa without Stiles obsessing over how her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders.

It was safe to say that Stiles was no longer crushing on Lydia Martin.

Derek’s hand disappeared off his shoulder then and he turned to see him with a frown on his face. “I knew it wouldn’t last.” Stiles blurted out. Derek’s eyebrow casted upward and Stiles continued. “The smile on your face, I knew it wouldn’t last, you’re still my little sour wolf.” Stiles teased and he didn’t miss the way Derek’s cheeks turned a slight pink.

“Aww look, Der’s blushing,” came a coo from Erica who was standing in the kitchen dicing the tomatoes. Everyone turned to face Derek then and Stiles could see that even though Derek was slowly coming out of his shell, embarrassment was still a big issue.

At that Stiles took Derek’s hand and started for the door they just came in. “Come on you, I want the rest of the tour.” Stiles lied – perfectly he may add because there was no stutter in his pulse – as he pulled Derek away from everyone.

Stiles felt Derek relax when he was out of the room, and with Stiles hand still in his, he showed Stiles the rest of the house. There was obviously a library and Stiles was glad to see the collection of supernatural books was rising. He loved finding out about all that, and as Derek pulled him out Stiles said, “This is my favourite room.”

The other room was a games room and Derek told Stiles how Boyd and Isaac designed that room. Of course there was a basement which was half a gym and half a torture chamber. Stiles was then pulled from that room and was guided onto the second floor where Derek showed him the two guest rooms – one in which was Stiles, if he ever wanted to stay over – and then he took Stiles into Boyd, Erica and Isaac’s rooms which all had adjoining bathrooms. The last door Derek opened was to his room.

“No-one got to touch this room.” Derek said gruffly as Stiles stepped inside. The walls were covered with a grey-silver paint, some family pictures hanging on the wall that Derek managed to salvage. A king sized bed was situated against the main wall, between two windows and at the bottom of his bed was Derek’s trunk.

Stiles walked around and went up to the dresser where photos of Erica, Boyd and Isaac were. In most of the photos they were looking away because of their eyes that seemed to glare when looking directly at a camera. Stiles was surprised to see a photo of Scott and Allison as well. Sadly, with Stiles taking a break from the whole werewolf business – he had spent the last two years at a college in New York – there were no pictures of him. “This whole room is like you’re surrounded by family.” Stiles admitted as he stood back beside Derek and took it all in.

Stiles looked around and smiled at a picture on the wall of Derek and his mom, they were turned so they were facing each other and they both had their heads tilted slightly back as they laughed. “My mom would have liked you.” Derek admitted and when Stiles turned to look at him, Derek’s eyes were on the picture he was currently looking at. “She was so talkative herself, always saying what was on her mind. You two together would have been like a hurricane.” Derek whispered.

Stiles didn’t know what to do, Derek never talked about his family to him, but maybe this is what was helping Derek. Derek was smiling a lot and pretty talkative now. Stiles was glad to see that Derek was trying his best to come to terms with everything he had lost. Stiles slipped his hand into Derek’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Well then it seemed my mom would get along with your mom pretty good.” Stiles spoke. “I get my talkativeness from her.” Stiles admitted. It didn’t feel right to have Derek share something of his past and not have Stiles share something from his.

“I heard from Scott that you came out to your dad.” Derek spoke and Stiles couldn’t help but frown at why Derek was bringing it up. “When I told my dad I was bisexual he hugged me too.” Derek admitted.

Stiles frown deepened even further at that. “You’re bisexual?” Derek nodded. “I wouldn’t have guessed that.” Stiles admitted.

“That’s because you never saw me with anyone.” Derek pointed out.

Stiles frown dropped at that and he looked down at his hand entwined with Derek’s. “Why are you bringing this up now anyway?” Stiles asked as he watched and felt Derek’s thumb glide slowly up and down Stiles’ thumb.

“I’ve been told that if I don’t tell you now, Erica is going to lock me up in the shed for a week.” Derek admitted and Stiles looked up to see Derek’s lips turning up slightly into an amused smile. He was staring at the wall ahead but Stiles knew he was just listening to whatever Erica was saying.

“And what is she saying now?” Stiles asked.

“She said that if you don’t tell me about the crush you had on someone when you were seventeen she’s going to chain you up in the basement.” Derek admitted.

Stiles glared at the wall. “Erica, you said you were going to keep that to yourself.”

It was quiet for a few seconds before Derek spoke again. “She says she has done, but she won’t if you don’t fess up first.” Derek spoke, his eyes now on Stiles.

Stiles blushed and continued to stare at the wall. “Fucking werewolves.”

“So, about this crush?” Derek asked and when Stiles finally looked at him he could see that Derek was smiling, a twinkle in his eye that Stiles has never noticed before, happiness.

Stiles groaned and closed his eyes as he blurted it out. “I knew I was bisexual because when I used to jerk off in my room I called out your name when I came. Erica knows because she walked in on me and I had to get her to promise me she wouldn’t tell because I was confused and didn’t know what the fuck-” Stiles words were cut off because Derek’s lips were now against them. After the initial shock wore off Stiles lips finally moved with Derek’s and his free hand came up to cup the back of Derek’s neck and press their lips harder together. Their teeth clacked at first but Stiles eased up a little and the kiss was all lips and tongue, noses bumping together as they made out sloppily because Stiles was finally kissing Derek, and Derek was kissing back and making noises of encouragement and it only made the kiss more eager before Derek finally pulled away and Stiles was pretty much gasping for breath.

“If I knew you and I becoming a thing would actually happen I wouldn’t have left.” Stiles breathed as he looked up to see Derek’s lips red and swollen and turned up into the most breath taking smile ever.

“Becoming a thing?” Derek asked, amused.

“Yes, a thing; which is what we are now because we kissed, and if you try to take back what just happened I will gladly let Erica lock you in the shed.” Stiles got out before looking up at Derek challengingly, daring him to even try to take it back.

“I prefer the term boyfriend to be honest.” Derek shrugged as he tugged Stiles out of the bedroom.

Stiles tripped over his own feet at Derek’s nonchalance and he could hear Derek chuckle in front of him. “Fine,” Stiles said as he caught up with Derek so they were walking side by side. “Boyfriends it is then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kayley has a [Tumblr](http://feelsforsterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
